warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Unaccepted
Spooky is a black she-cat, born as a kittypet. As she grows, she notices that her Twolegs don't like her; they seem edgy around her, avoid her more than they play with her. She's always the last to be fed. She isn't allowed to sleep on the kids' bed, though her sisters are. And she's been struck, kicked, and dropped from dizzying heights more than once. Its when she meets Carbon, a black tom that lives in the woods after leaving his kittypet life, that she learns the truth about what black cats mean to Twolegs. Characters Spooky: Black she-cat with green eyes Mocha: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes Socks: Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle Autumn: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Olive: Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Prolouge "Ali!" Alison looked up as her name was called, scowling. She hated the nickname her mother had given her. She turned the page of her magazine and crossed her ankles. "What, Mom?!" She screamed back, grimacing at the picture of Kristen Stewart without any make-up in the magazine. "You might want to come down here!" Huffing, Alison slammed her magazine shut and tossed it on the bed. She rolled until her feet touched the ground, and yanked her fuzzy slippers on. It was cold downstairs. Alison flicked off the light as she darted out the door. Alison sat on the railing of the stairs and slid down; she'd gotten better at it over the years, and no longer feared she'd fall backward off the slender railing and hit the ground below, like she had when she was younger. She still had a scar on her arm from hitting the stair as she went down. "Mom?" Alison peeked around the corner, into the living room. Her mom and dad were crouched over something; her dad was talking rapidly into his cell phone. "Over here, Lis." "My name is Alison, Mom. Not 'Lis', or 'Ali'. Alison." "All right, smart aleck. Come over here." Alison crouched beside her mom and gasped. Mocha was sitting in her cat bed, licking at the four damp kittens curled at her belly. "She had her kittens?" "No, those are pieces of T-bone steak. Yes, she had her kittens, dummy." "Sheesh. Sor-ree." Alison grinned at the pretty kittens. Three of them had their mothers brown tabby fur. The other one... "Mom," Alison said cautiously. "Hmm?" Her mother replied, scratching Mocha behind the ear. "The fourth kitten. Is it...is it a black cat?" Her mother look first at Alison, then at the kitten. "I suppose it is. Why?" "Black cats are bad luck." "Lis, you are so superstisious. Don't worry, your new kitty won't bring you bad luck." "Mom, its Alison! And I don't care what you say. Black cats are bad luck and we need to get rid of it." "Alison." She used her full name. Not a good sign. "We are not going to get rid of Mocha's kitten because you think its bad luck. We're keeping all the kittens. Understand?" "I guess." Alison shoved away from the bed and stomped back upstairs. The least time spent with the unlucky rat, the better. Mocha was her moms' cat, anyways. Chapter One Coming soon!